The Choice
by LuckiesBear
Summary: Hermione Must choose between friends or love
1. Finding Out

*Colin walks up to Harry in Diagon Alley*   
  
"Hiya Harry!"  
  
"Oh, 'ello Colin."  
  
*Harry walks over to look at the new nimbus 2005*  
  
"I heard they are the best brooms so far." Said Colin  
  
"Ya, I'm saving for one."  
  
"So, erm, Harry have you seen Hermione yet?" asks Colin.  
  
"No, I'm actually looking for her."  
  
"Wait until you see her Harry!"  
  
"Ok, well Colin I have to go now, Bye."  
  
"oh, ok see ya around Harry."  
  
*Harry wonders around Diagon Alley vigorously hoping to find one of his friends.*  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"RON!"  
  
"Hey Harry, it's good to see you."  
  
"Good to see you to Ron, how was your summer?"  
  
"Oh, it was fun I guess, sorry you didn't get to come over at all but...."  
  
*Ron spots Hermione walking down the alley.*  
  
"Harry, is that... Her-mio-ne?"  
  
*Harry looks over to see Hermione in a way he has never seen her before.*  
  
"Ron, it can't be we must be mistaken for someone else."  
  
"Harry, Ron!"  
  
"Hey Hermione" they said in unison  
  
"You two looks dumb struck. Did you run into Snape?"  
  
*She looks around*  
  
"HELLO!"  
  
"Oh erm, sorry Hermione we were just, erm looking at the nimbus 2005!"said harry  
  
"Ya, ya it's brilliant. Wish we could afford one!"  
  
"That explains it, so oo we have so much to talk about! Have you heard about our new defense against the dark arts teacher is like? What did you guys do all summer? I studied a lot. Professor McGonagall said she is picking up fast this year."  
  
*As they talk about how each of their summers went Draco watches from afar looking around and trying to ruin their convo somehow.*  
  
Draco: thinks to himself~ Hermione has transformed... she looks .... hot.... ugh NO not Granger!  
  
*As they walk around Diagon Alley Harry pulls Hermione aside.*  
  
"Hermione have you noticed how everyone in our grade has been staring at you or what not?" asks Harry.  
  
"I certainly have no clue what your talking about Harry."  
  
"Hermione you've changed."  
  
"Changed?"  
  
"Hermione?! How did you do it..."  
  
"Do..."  
  
"Now your the one being dumbstruck!"  
  
"Harry, you want to know the truth?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Ok, well last year you know how Draco would make the stupidest comments?"  
  
"Well ya Hermione it's what he does."  
  
"Bloody Hell Harry don't you see?!?!"  
  
*Harry looking petrified.*  
  
"Harry, I don't know why but I am attracted to him! I want him to notice me as something more than a mudblood!"  
  
"Hermione how could you forgive him and... and... like him?"  
  
"I don't know there's something about him."  
  
"What about ron?!"  
  
"Ron?!?"  
  
"It was clear to me that you liked him!"  
  
"Me, Me like Ron?"  
  
*As Hermione gets redder in the face*  
  
"I don't know Harry i just like him!"  
  
*She runs out of site. Meanwhile Harry goes to try and find Ron.*  
  
"Ron! You'll never guess what I just found out!"  
  
"Oh, Hi Harry, what?"  
  
"Hermione likes er erm MALFOY!"   
  
"MALFOY! What? How?"  
  
"Ron calm down."  
  
"Har-"  
  
*Ron stalks away leaving Harry bu himself wishing he could do something so he walks around and tries to find Hermione to talk some sence into her and finds her sitting with Draco and his friends and laughing and what not.*  
  
"HERMIONE! What the bloody hell are you doing with him!"  
  
*Hermione Looks up.*  
  
"Oh, Hi Harry."  
  
"Oh! Hi Harry! Is that all you have to say!"  
  
"Harry relax your overreacting."  
  
"Oh right sorry Hermione I guess I am I"LL JUST LEAVE NOW!"  
  
"HARRY please just sit down and talk to us."  
  
"Yes Potter sit and have a nice chat" says Draco"  
  
"Never in a million years MALFOY!"  
  
"Listen Harry I like him OK?!? so I'm sorry but you'll just have to deal."  
  
"You like me Granger?"  
  
*Hermione starts to blush*  
  
"erm, ya."  
  
*Pansy glares at Hermione*  
  
"Hermione do you remember nothing about our 2nd year? How he wanted you dead?!"  
  
"HARRY he's changed ok?"  
  
"HOW?! All I see is the same bloody Moron!"  
  
"Harry you don't understand"  
  
Hermione walks closer to Harry  
  
"SOD OFF."  
  
*Harry turns around and walks away*  
  
"Granger don't worry about him, so you really like me?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
*Pansy looks death stricken.*  
  
"So erm, I like you to."  
  
"Really! Oh I mean that' cool!"  
  
-Pansy- Ahhhhhhhhhh! (Faints)  
  
"Ya I mean your okay although you are a mudblood."  
  
"Would you stop calling me that!"  
  
"Oh sorry I'll try and get out of the habit."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So would you want to erm, go out with me?"  
  
"ok, YES!"  
  
"So, that's cool."  
  
"Um Draco if you wouldn't mind could I go talk to Harry?"  
  
"Listen if you want to be with me there's some things you should drop, like those freaky friends of yours, it's them or me"..........  
  
~*~ So Guys this is my first posted fan fic ever so be nice! Tehe. There will be updates as soon as i figure out where i want this story to go... namarie ~*~ 


	2. Her Choice

"How could you make me do that?"  
  
*Looks astonished and backs away*  
  
"Hermione listen, Potter and Weasly are not worth your time, just drop it, it's either me or them."  
  
(Silence)  
  
"Erm, do you think I could just avoid them and not talk to them cause I don't want to hurt them anymore than I have,"  
  
"Well you really should just tell them to sod off, but I guess it's okay, AS long as their not following you like lost puppies."  
  
*She sits down*  
  
"Ok, erm, I guess so.""  
  
*He sits down beside her.*  
  
"So all right then."  
  
"We should probably get going I still need to get some books or something."  
  
"Erm, Hermione you already have about, *Counts Books* about 25, I think that's more than enough, there's only 6 books on the list this year."  
  
"You can never be to sure about anything now can you?"  
  
*She picks up her books but drops about nearly half of them*  
  
"Would you like some help?"  
  
"If you don't mind, Thank you"  
  
*He takes out his wand*  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa."  
  
"Ah! Smart, but are we supposed to be doing magic?"   
  
"Well, we learned this first year! What's the worst that could happen?"  
  
"I guess I could see your point."  
  
*They walk along with the books levitating in front of them. Draco reaches down to hold her hand. She looks down and smiles then willingly takes his hand in hers*  
  
"See now doing that was worth it wasn't it?"  
  
*She smiles*   
  
"That it was"  
  
*Meanwhile Harry and Ron start talking outside Olivander's Wands*  
  
"Harry! What does Hermione think she is doing? He's the one that called her a mudblood makes nasty remarks and everything. She hated him!"  
  
"I think i feel jealousy coming on Ron, are you jealous?"   
  
"Me ha! No!   
  
*Pansy walks up to them and stops right in front of Harry*  
  
"What kind of scheme do you think you three are pulling. Hermione and Draco I would never dream of something so stupid in my life before! Are you four trying to ruin my life, although Draco would never do anything like that so I think I should leave him out -"  
  
"Pansy slow down! We had nothing to do with this! We saw Hermione today and she was transfixed on getting Malfoy okay so just leave us out of it to!"   
  
"Ron's right we had nothing to do with this so just leave us alone."  
  
"She's your silly friend moving in on my boyfriend!"  
  
"Sure Pansy if he's your boyfriend why are Draco and Hermione heading this way holding hands and smiling."  
  
*Ron looking astonished at what he just said*  
  
"Whoa wait a minute their doing what?"   
  
*Draco and Hermione walk right past their 3 friends leaving all of them there transfixed watching them fade into the crowd*  
  
"Bloody hell how can this be happening we were supposed to be together!"- Ron  
  
"Excuse me Weasly what did you just say, you were supposed to be with Hermione? I knew there was something strange going on between you two."  
  
"Pansy just go away!"  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
*She wanders off heading the same direction of Draco and Hermione*  
  
"She is the weirdest person I have ever meet"- ron  
  
"Ron she's right what was going on between you two that I didn't know about?"  
  
"Well during 5th year and this summer we were kind of secretly seeing each other."  
  
"WHAT! How come you didn't tell me? I'm only your best friend!"  
  
"Sorry but we didn't want anyone to know because we didn't anyone to make fun of us or crowd around us or anything."  
  
"So what are you going to do about this are you two supposedly still "secretly" seeing each other?"   
  
"Well I thought do but supposedly not since she's going with Draco now."  
  
"I'm really sorry Ron."  
  
"Get away from me! I just want to be alone.... or go strangle Draco to death."   
  
"Ron!"  
  
*But it was to late Ron had already taken off towards Knockturn Alley. Harry didn't know what to do he was standing there by himself more and more people crowding around until his vision left him and he felt like he was freezing in the dark of night.*  
  
"Harry... Harry?"  
  
"Colin?"  
  
"Ya, Harry are you all right I saw a bunch of people crowded around Olivander's so I thought I would see what the fuss was about and I saw you lying on the floor."  
  
"I don't know what happened Colin I felt like I was being froze to death."  
  
"Do you think it's him?"  
  
"Him?"  
  
*Harry gets up and looks at Colin.*  
  
"You-Know-Who?"  
  
Okay well I can't think of anything else to write so if you have any idea's tell me because I'm stuck... So how do you like it so far? Review!?! But remember this is my first story...... namarie 


	3. It goes on

"It couldn't be Colin, could it? I mean my scar doesn't hurt It kind of felt like a dementor there weren't any around where there? "  
  
*He looks him in the eyes.* looking worried   
  
"I didn't see any but who knows plus I don't think they would be around again especially what happened Dumbledore would freak out." tells Harry comfortably   
  
"I guess so, it's really weird. Do you think I should write to Dumbledore or just ignore it?"  
  
"Well Harry my opinion if you want it is to see if anything else strange happens today you should but I think that should be okay."  
  
"Well thanks Colin I appreciate it."   
  
"Anytime Harry I'll see you in school."  
  
"Bye Colin."  
  
*Harry walks around trying to figure out what to do when he sees Hermione and Draco walking around laughing and holding hands.*  
  
*Harry thinks to himself- They make me want to heave! I can't believe Hermione would do that to us especially Ron. Oh I forgot about ron I should probably try to find him.*  
  
*Harry walks around trying to find Ron looking around. Then he remembered that he went down Knockturn Alley. I can't go down there, last time I did I swore I would never go back there if I could help it!*  
  
"Harry? Harry Potter?"  
  
*Harry turns around*  
  
"Erm, Yes, not to be rude but who are you?"  
  
"Oh, terribly sorry I'm Mrs. Petunki I'm your new teacher for defense again the dark arts."  
  
"Oh! "ello nice to meet you I'm sorry but I'm trying to find my friend right now he went into Knockturn Alley-"  
  
"Did he have bright red hair and freckles?"  
  
"Yes he did, have you seen him?"  
  
*A sound of faith in his voice.*  
  
"Actually I have he was in the joke shop down there he looked kind of frightened, in a way at home, but I could take you down there to find him if you want me to it's kind of frightening for a young fellow like you."  
  
*So they walk along Knockturn Alley looking for Ron... while.*  
  
"Hermione do you think we could just sit down and talk awhile?"  
  
"Sure, what about?"  
  
"Well you know, stuff... *He sits down by a nearby table. Hermione sits looking confused like something was going on that he didn't know about.*  
  
"Hermione?." he says with a sound of anxiety in his voice.  
  
"Draco, what are you trying to say?" she looks him in the eyes.  
  
"Well, erm, I just wanted to tell you that I have erm, liked you for awhile and now that we are a couple finally I want to know if you really like me?"  
  
"Of course I do silly, why would I have said I want to be with you and ignore my friends there's just something about you that I like." she says scooting closer to him 


	4. The Kiss

* Sorry guys I haven't updated but I've been busy lately and haven't had time to write anything lately but I'm back anyways forgot where I was......  
  
"Really well I'm glad, I just haven't known how to ask you I mean we didn't really get off on the right foot. I really want to get to know you." Draco says scooting closer to Hermione and putting his hand on her knee. Hermione puts her hand over top of his.  
  
"Well Draco yes you have been a bit of a pest to me and Harry but I can see that has changed well at least to me. With you and Harry I suppose that's just something you can't change."  
  
"Finally you see how it is." says Draco smiling. He starts to get closer trying tilting his head a bit and heading towards her lips.  
  
"Draco should we? People will see!"  
  
"So let them see." He says pulling her closer and kissing her passionately on the lips. They sit there making out in Diagon Alley with all the people passing them giving them weird looks. As harry continues looking for Ron with Mrs. Petunki.  
  
"Ron!" Harry shouts as they walk into the Magick shop.  
  
"He's got to be in here! Are you sure you saw him in here?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure it was your friend." Mrs. Petunki points to a boy in the corner holding up a odd looking book.  
  
"Ron! Finally we really need to talk." Harry says grabbing Ron and heading out of the store.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Petunki. See you at school!"  
  
"Ron? Are you going to be ok? You should really talk to Hermione."  
  
"Harry I know ok! Just I don't know what to do obviously she doesn't want to go out with my so I will just forget it ever happened and you should to!" Says Ron looking upset and walking away.  
  
"Oh no you don't just stay with me you don't want to be alone."  
  
"What do you know what I want just sod off." shouts Ron. Harry stops walking and looks at Ron astonished.  
  
"Ron wait! I'm sorry just....just come back....Please?"  
  
Okay well that's all....I promise I will write more! I'm getting my own computer so I will be writing a lot anyways toodles! Namarie 


	5. Rons Broken Heart

Hey guys hope you like it. My brain is kind of dead right now so if there are any errors that are tiny I apologize.  
  
Harry looks around Knockturn Alley wondering where Ron went. He remembered his last visit here and it wasn't pleasant all Harry wanted to do was to find Ron and get out of there.  
  
"Ron? Ron!?! Please were are you!" Harry says as he wanders around the direction that Ron went.  
  
"Not lost are you? You've been here before haven't you? Well there is no one here to save you this time." Says a old witch standing in a corner moving in on Harry.  
  
"No I meant to come in here thank you very much and if you would be so kind as to leave me alone. I am looking for my friend he stormed off. Goodbye." Says Harry standing up straight and walking away.  
  
"You think your going to leave my dear boy?" asks the witch.  
  
"Yes!" says Harry scampering off in the opposite direction. He comes back into Diagon Alley and he finds Ron standing there looking at Draco and Hermione from afar.  
  
"Makes you sick doesn't it Ron?" says Harry in a calming voice trying not to scare him away.  
  
"Harry, why? Why him! I mean everything was going good with me and her and she turns her back on me for no one else but our worst enemy Malfoy. Does she not remember anything about him? What he has called her what he has done to us I mean you think that she would at least give it a thought but it's like she is under a spell or something. Harry I hate it." says Ron. Harry looks into his friends eyes.   
  
"Ron I'm really sorry. Would you like me to talk to her? I will if you want me to." asks Harry  
  
"Why! What's the use what's she going to say oh yah right forgot about him see ya later Draco I'm with Ron sorry for the confusion bye now. Yah Harry I wish." says Ron. Ron walks the opposite direction from Hermione and Draco.   
  
"It just hurts you know Harry I mean ya me and her didn't get off on the right foot but we worked everything out and her and Malfoy never got along! Harry I hate this." Ron pulls out his wand and turns around.  
  
"Ron? What are you doing there are thousands of people around. Ron! Put your wand away now! Ron come on I mean if you really like Hermione this much I think you would at least want to talk to her about this. You can't do this to yourself." explains Harry. Ron puts his wand back in his robe and starts walking towards Hermione.  
  
" Erm Hermione, if you could please for a moment can I talk to you?" asks Ron. Giving Draco a evil look and looking Hermione in the eyes with a pleading look in his own.  
  
"Ron can't you see that I am a little busy right not. Now is not the time. Write me or something ok?" says Hermione looking at Ron then to Draco and back and forth.  
  
"What are you all looking at me for? Ron just go away for now ok I will talk to you later." says Hermione. She stands up takes Draco's hand and walks away from Ron. Leaving him there standing selfless and not moving a muscle. Harry walks over to Ron and sits him in the chair.  
  
"Sorry Ron. I have no idea what has gotten in to her she is acting so strange. This is not our Hermione. Maybe someone has put a spell on her or something. What if it was Draco and he really does like her and he knew that she would never like him so he put a spell on her. Okay sorry Ron I doubt that would ever happen but anyways Ron are you going to be alright?" Harry says. Harry sits down next to his friend and awaits an answer that may never come. While Draco and Hermione wander back around Olivanders.   
  
"Hermione? Would you like to come back to my house. I moved out so my father or anyone won't be there. Didn't think you really liked my father. Not that many people do but anyways would you I mean you don't have to but its not far and I can have you back home anytime." asks Draco. He takes her hand and kisses it.  
  
"Sure I've never been in a wizards house before. I will have to be home soon though so I can't stay long." says Hermione. Draco walks beside her leading the way to his house. They arrived no later than 5 minuets from when they left Diagon Alley. Or at least it felt that way to Hermione. Then she was thinking to herself why would Ron want to talk to me? Did I do something? Well ya he doesn't fancy the fact that I'm dating Draco but I like him he's not my father he can't tell me what to do. Then again there's the little obsession he has had with me telling everyone we are dating when we really aren't but maybe I'm just wrong I should probably talk to him soon.   
  
"Well this is it. It isn't much but it was all I could afford for the time being. I'm planning on moving by the end of the year. Would you like a tour?" Says Malfoy. Hermione nods and so he continues walking around his house telling her about everything and anything he see's. Draco had as story for everything they came across. Finally they come up to the bedroom and Draco says "Well this is it. Would you like to sit down and take a load off?"  
  
"Sure that would be nice" she says with a sound of weariness in her voice. She sits on the edge of the bed looking around at all the empty pictures he has everywhere.   
  
"How come there are no people in the pictures?" She asks.  
  
"Oh they go away when someone comes in the room. They like to give people privacy. If you know what I mean." Draco says with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Are you trying to seduce me Malfoy? If so I can tell you right now I fully intend to be a virgin until I get married thank you very much." says Hermione.  
  
"Well Miss. Granger we can change that?" replies Draco.  
  
"Change what there will be no changing of anything Malfoy." she says. He walks over to where she is sitting and climbs on top of her and pulls her up on the bed.  
  
"Are you sure?" He says kissing her on the neck then moving to her lips.  
  
"Draco really I don't think we should do this right now. I need to get going." she says.  
  
"Are you sure my love?" he says trying to pull her up further and kisses her neck.  
  
"Well when you put it that way. Oh but you cheated you know how I get when you touch my neck." she says trying to resist kissing him in case he thinks that she is inviting him to do anything more.* Harry sits in front of his friend trying to talk to him.  
  
"Hello Ron? Is anyone in there?" Harry asks while waving a hand in front of him. A wizard walks by and see's Harry sitting there with Ron. The wizard couldn't have been any older than Harry but he still did look very older and wiser.  
  
"He didn't happen to just have a broken heart does he?" asks the Wizard.  
  
"Well I guess you could call it that I suppose." replies Harry. Looking at the wizard   
  
Well this is it for now I will update soon I promise by the end of the week I hope! The title will make more sense in the next chapter. I'm not good at making up titles. 


	6. Hermiones Consequences

"I think I know what is wrong with your friend." says the wizard he looks at Harry and see's his scar.  
  
"Harry Potter? Is that you?" asks the wizard.  
  
"Erm, ya its me. Can you help my friend?" asks Harry with a sound of anxiety in his voice. The wizard looks at Harry and then to Ron.  
  
"Well I could try, how long has he been like this? If its been more than and hour than I'm sorry there is no hope for your friend. This is what we call dying of a broken heart. No one can help it or stop it. Your friend must be really devastated. My name is Zain sorry for not introducing myself. We should help your friend."  
  
"Is he really going to die? How do we help what do we do?" Harry asks. Zain takes out his wand then looks at Harry and says "You might want to stand back." Harry backs up still close to Ron.   
  
"Is this going to hurt him?" he asks.  
  
"Not any more than he already is. Tentra Orlegos." Zain annunciates. Ron still sits there with no motion. Harry runs to Ron by his side.   
  
"Why didn't it work? What's going on?" He looks at his friend sitting there and wonders how could Hermione do this? Did she even know that Ron liked her that much? I'm going to kill Hermione!  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry it obviously didn't work. I have to say that your friend is past help. We could take him to Dumbledore but that would take to long. There would be no hope for him if we had to go all the way to Hogwarts." Zain replies. Zain puts his wand away and looks around. Looking and hoping there is someone around that can help them. Harry remembers that Fawkes's tears had healing powers.  
  
"Could Fawkes help? I mean the tears they have healing powers would that help?" Harry asks with a bit of excitement in his voice. Zain looked at Harry and had a bit of worry in his eyes.   
  
"I don't know where Fawkes even if we we did find Fawkes I don't know if the tears would help. They might but if they don't then it would just be a waste of time." says Zain. He walks a bit to the left and murmurs something Harry can't hear and Harry hears the beautiful Song Birds cry.  
  
"Zain! How did you do it?" Harry asks. Fawkes lands on Harry's outstretched arm. He pats Fawkes on the head and then leans over towards Ron.  
  
"Fawkes help me. Please he's dying." Harry tells the bird. Fawkes looks at Harry in approval and jumps on to Ron's shoulder and a single tear falls on to Rons cheek. Harry looks at Ron and shakes his friend expecting him to move or mudder or anything, but nothing happened.  
  
"Zain why isn't anything happening? The tears they have to work! Zain he needs to live. I will be lost without him." Harry says falling to the floor. He grasps Rons arm.   
  
"Harry I'm sorry I don't think there is anything we can do. I think he, I think he's dead." says Zaine looking at Harry and sitting down next to him.   
  
"Zain without him and Hermione I am alone. I have no one. They were my two best friends without them I am nothing. I need to find Hermione....Now!" Harry says getting up and walking to Flourish and Blotts.   
  
"Harry what are you doing? Harry? Come back." Zain gets up and tries to take Ron with him. He found of that Ron was far to heavy for him to carry so he just left him there and ran after Harry.   
  
"Harry do you really think that you should be doing this? What exactly are you doing anyways?" Zain asks.  
  
"Finding a locator spell I need to find Hermione." says Harry. Wondering around the store looking at the books and any book that was wrong he would throw on the floor.  
  
"Here we go." Harry recites what is on the paper and a little ball of light and then it flew out of the store and headed behind Olivanders. Then it started to fly towards a little house off to the left. Harry looked at the sign that said Malfoy Manor.   
  
"Of course why didn't I guess!" Harry says storming into his house and yelling Hermione.  
  
"Harry? What are you doing here?" Hermione asks. Trying to run out to Harry before he finds what they were doing.   
  
"Hermione!! YOU killed Ron!! Do you know what you have done?" Harry yells at the top of his lungs running over to Hermione when Draco runs over to Hermione.  
  
"Potter what the hell are you doing in my house get out right now! You have no right to be here." Draco informs Harry. Hermione falls to the floor and starts the cry.  
  
"What do you mean I killed him? How? Me? Harry what do you mean?" Hermione says with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Yes you Miss. I am going to go and run off on Ron and go with no other than Malfoy yes Ron died of a broken heart Hermione he really fancied you. I can't believe you would do that to him. I thought you two had been going out since the beginning of summer how could you do this? It's all your fault." Harry says starting to walk away and out of the house.  
  
"Harry! Pl-ease wait I just lost Ron I don't want to loose you please. Where is Ron we need to go try and help him." Hermione says getting up and walking over to Harry.  
  
"Hermione its useless me and Zaine tried everything. Fawkes even came and tears the tears didn't help Zaine tried a spell nothing happened is been more than an hour he's gone Hermione there is nothing we can do! So why don't you just stay her and enjoy your life with Malfoy." Harry says walking away with a single tear rolling down his cheek. Hey motions for Zaine to come with him.   
  
"So that's it Harry we are just going to give up?" Hermione cries.  
  
"HERMIONE there is nothing else we can do. Just sod off. I never want to talk to you ever again." 


	7. The unexpected Animagus

Hey people I felt so bad for killing off Ron =( but for all you Ron readers...read on  
  
"Harry I don't know what to do. Lets go we need to find him we need to at least try something." says Hermione. Hermione heads for the door but Draco grabs her arm.  
  
"Your not really going are you? You know if you do we will be over. I thought you said you didn't care." says Draco giving Harry and Zain a nasty look.  
  
"Draco! My friend is dead and its all because of me." cries Hermione.  
  
"Potter already told you there is nothing you can do your little friend is gone." Draco says pulling Hermione towards him.  
  
"Hermione just stay there's nothing we can do he's gone. I hope your happy." says Harry walking out of the house and Zain behind him following. Hermione tries to follow but Zain stops and looks at her then leaves and closes the door.  
  
"Zain are you positive there is nothing more that we can do? I'm going to go back and get him and take him to his parents I bet they want to know what happened. I don't have the heart to tell them though." Harry says walking back towards Diagon Alley. They go back to were they had left Ron.  
  
"He's not there! Zain where is he? What happened to him."  
  
"Oh I um guess I forgot to mention when they get past their time they go back to their original state. He's gone Harry I'm sorry. But I don't know why It's not supposed to happen for another 3 hours or so......Wait Harry did your friend ever mention to you that he is a animagus?." Zain says crouching next to a corner where they had left him.  
  
"I can't believe this. He's alive? How come he never told me he was a animagus? He's a phoenix?." Harry thinks for a minuet and says "Hey Fawkes's tears! They made Ron into a phoenix? But does this mean that he will remain a phoenix for the rest of his life?" asks Harry.  
  
"Not exactly Harry animagus's can change to their human beings when they want to" says Zain sitting down and taking Ron onto his lap.  
  
"Zain you don't realize how happy this makes me. He's not dead! Do you go to Hogwart? I've never seen you there." asks Harry.  
  
"No actually I went to Beauxbatons." said Zain looking at the table.  
  
"What happened? Why did you switch?"  
  
"My parents they died this summer and my Aunt is the only family I have left and she lives here and so I couldn't go to Beauxbatons anymore." said Zain sitting back in his chair.  
  
"Oh, Zain I'm sorry. Well we have both lost our parents. That you should know though. I also live with my Aunt but I hate it. I can't wait until I am old enough to get my own house I am moving out the moment I can." says Harry looking at Zain.  
  
"Yes my aunt hated my mom they never got along. She said it was a pitty they died how they did. No one ever told me how they did. All I know is they went on a trip and they never came back no one will tell me any more. So now she has determined to make my life a living hell." sais Zain.  
  
"You know what we should do. Now right now we should go find a house I have a lot of money my parents left me with a fortune. Are you old enough to buy a house at all there is nothing more than I would want to not have to go to that hell hole when school is over. Im in my 7th year how about you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes I am in my 7th year also. I am old enough to buy I house but I couldn't do that to you I mean I am broke so I couldn't give you any money for the house I would feel bad" says Zain.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Lets go get some money. Trust me I have enough and I have enough to spare and we wouldn't have to pay money for Ron because we could just say that he's our phoenix and he's our pet not a person. Because don't they charge by the person." says Harry getting up and walking towards Grinngots.   
  
"Well yes they pay by person but still Harry it's really expensive." says Zain getting up and picking up Ron and chasing after Harry.  
  
"Dash the expense I don't care you are not going to be able to talk me out of this so just follow me. We can get the best house and we will have everything three seventeen year old boys need well your eighteen but that doesn't mean anything anyways so lets go!" says Harry walking at a quicker pace towards the bank and practically running into it and going up to the front desk and giving them his key and when they arrive at his volt they get out and open the door and Zain's mouth drops and he looks at Harry.  
  
"Your weren't kidding when you said had enough. Harry were did your parents get all of this money?" asks Zain looking at the money in aw.  
  
"I have no idea where they got it all I know is that I have it" says Harry grabbing a bunch of coins and putting it in a bag. They finally got out of Grinngots and headed out looking houses for sale.  
  
"Um Harry wouldn't it just be faster to look in the paper and see if there are any houses for sale?" asks Zain stopping and picking up the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Look Harry there is a really cheap one not to far from here. It's not that bad looking either look at it." Says Zain pointing at a house.  
  
"That's it! We have to go and fast its pretty good and for a pretty good price it might be already be sold." So Harry and Zain walked fast with Ron flying behind them closely he seemed like he knew what was going on because as they walked he sang the most prettiest tune.  
  
"Wow for Ron not being a good singer he sure does make a good song bird." Says Harry looking at his new house.  
  
Well People I'm not sure if this is were I'm ending it. I probably will be I don't know depends on if I get anything else to write and the reviews. Enjoy! 


End file.
